HCL 11
Lakehurst, New Jersey |previousevent = KUMITE: Hurricane |currentevent = HCL 11: Malcolm in the Middleweights |followingevent = HCL 12: Chuck Norris Reference }} HCL 11: Malcolm in the Middleweights was the eleventh mixed martial arts event held by the Human Cockfighting League. The event took place on November 4, 2012 from the Lakehurst Naval Air Station in Lakehurst, New Jersey. Event This event was the first HCL show to feature eight sanctioned mixed martial arts bouts. All fights consisted of three five-minute rounds. This show featured first round fights in the debuting HCL Middleweight (185 lbs) division. The first fight of the night featured Caramel Thunderbird and Roosevelt Hazelwood. After a very exciting battle, where both fighters did not hesitate to stand strong and throw strikes, it was Thunderbird who scored the knockout with a right hook to Hazelwood in the last minute of the third round. This was followed by Kenny "Slim" Lindley, who dominated a ground battle against Canadian Ricky Malone, earning the judges' decision. The third fight was the only one to not see a third round, as Florida used car salesman Anthony Rosario earned a surprise head kick knockout win over cryogenics researcher Victor Rankine. This was followed up by a very even battle between two top middleweights: former brain surgeon Walter "Wally" Shunt and Steve Bonaventure. Bonaventure's tenacity in his wrestling game was enough to earn him a unanimous decision. The fifth fight earned Fight of the Night honors, as fan favorite radio personality Gustaf "The Gooz" Ackerman defeated Dan Filbert by TKO after dropping him early in the third round. Filbert nearly finished the fight in the second round, but The Gooz came out swinging after withstanding a lot of damage. However, many fans argued that Ronald Shemp and Fernando Pasquale put on the uncrowned Fight of the Night. The two battled in the center of the octagon-like structure without backing down, dishing out serious punishment, and both men had chances to score TKO wins with ground and pound. However, Shemp eeked out a very close decision. One of the most comprehensive victories of the evening went to adult film director Dirk Jammer, who put on a submission wrestling clinic against doomsday preparer Kel Bishop. Jammer, on multiple occasions, sunk in a triangle choke, then switched back and forth between triangle and armbar. He also locked in a kimura at one point, as well as a kneebar, but none of these were able to submit the resistant Bishop. Still, Jammer's domination of the fight earned him victory by decision. Lastly, our main event saw Loren Noody take on Luis Espinoza. Espinoza's tenacity and power were too much of a combination for the cryptozoologist, as Espinoza fought through submission attempts (including landing an impressive powerbomb on Noody), and nearly scoring a TKO with his ground and pound before the fight ended, and Espinoza was judged to be the winner. The eight winners tonight will compete again at HCL 13 in the quarterfinals. Fight Card * Note 1: All fights were first round matches in the HCL Middleweight Championship Tournament. Bonus awards *'Fight of the Night:' Gustaf Ackerman vs. Dan Filbert *'Knockout of the Night:' Anthony Rosario *No submission of the night was awarded because no fights ended by submission. External links *Watch HCL 11 on YouTube. *Watch HCL on Hitbox. ----